


Tea For Two

by Hiding_In_Wonderland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Hiding_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John keeps on forgetting why the flat is so quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two

_It wasn’t until_  
 _I poured the second cup_  
 _That I realised_  
 _I was alone_.  
 _~Tea For Two (A Tragedy); Pamela August Russell_  
\-----------------------------

John stretched his arms and yawned as he walked down the stairs. He padded his way into the kitchen, ignoring all the carnage that Sherlock had created in the living room, it was probably best to avoid it all this early in the morning. 

He switched on the kettle and began his daily morning search on finding two mugs that are yet to be filled with acid. Much to his surprise, John managed to find two of them next to the sink, clean and completely acid free. He smiled a little at that, it wasn’t much but at least Sherlock did something right.

When the kettle had boiled, John added the water to the mugs, and waited for the tea to brew. While that was happening, he leaned against the counter and let out a little sigh. There was no sound whatsoever coming from the other room, so he assumed that Sherlock was asleep or quite possibly ‘zoned out’ on the sofa.

After a couple of minutes John added the milk to the tea, stirred and threw away the tea bags. He let out another yawn and walked through to the living room, setting down one cup next to the sofa whilst walking over to his chair. It wasn’t until he took a sip that he had realised what had happened yet again. 

John only noticed just then how quiet the flat was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after Reichenbach.


End file.
